


Possession

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Character Death, Dark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Madness, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Takashi had waited and observed.And he had realized just how blind he had been up to that point.Because he could tell from the way they looked at each other, by the casual gestures they had, that he hadn’t witnessed a mistake, a one-time thing.





	Possession

Nikaido had never been particularly patient, nor tolerant.

And yet he kept trusting himself, telling himself that there were things in which he knew his limit, where he can be a more open-minded.

They were his weaknesses, and he felt willing to get over them more out of instinct than a clear decision.

Senga had always been his weakness.

He couldn’t really explain why.

They had been knowing each other too long now, but he had always been protective toward him.

And little it mattered that he was just one year older, in Kento he had always seen someone who had a desperate need for that protection, someone who was constantly by his side, able to give him the affection and attention he needed, so much as the air he breathed.

When they had gotten together, three years before, he had done nothing but tighten his hold on him, always avoiding to hurt him, always treating him like he was made of glass, as if he was still a naïve kid who had no idea of the world surrounding him.

He had been so worried about protecting Senga from others and from himself that he had never considered to actually need protection from Senga.

He hadn’t known for long, and he had found out almost by mistake.

He knew his boyfriend had always had a tendency for physical contact, more than Nikaido liked, but in time he had grown used to this side of him.

Grown used, but he had never kept his jealousy quiet, that sense of possession he felt.

Then he had seen it.

They were rehearsing for their first concert.

He had fallen asleep on the couch during the pause, and once he had woken up he had gone looking for the younger.

He had found him.

He had found him inside a small room, dark, most likely unused.

He had found him, his back against the wall and Fujigaya on him.

With his mouth, his tongue, his hands.

He had tried to be quiet, so that they wouldn’t hear him, and he had left.

He hadn’t had any particular reaction, not at the time.

It hadn’t been easy to swallow what he had seen and keep pretending with Kento he knew nothing.

He went on, day after day, he smiled to him, kissed him, touched him, fucked him.

And meanwhile he couldn’t help but think that those were the same lips Taisuke had kissed, the same skin he had touched, the same body he had had under him.

Takashi had waited and observed.

And he had realized just how blind he had been up to that point.

Because he could tell from the way they looked at each other, by the casual gestures they had, that he hadn’t witnessed a mistake, a one-time thing.

There was something more, and he didn’t even dare imagine how long it had gone on, under his eyes, without them even bothering hiding better, as if his presence had no weight.

But he hadn’t said a thing, to neither of them.

He had kept quiet, playing the role of loving boyfriend, forced to look at Senga every fucking day and fighting against the desire of tearing that smile off his face, against the desire to have him back to the wall and yell that he knew, that he wasn’t as stupid as he thought, that he had been blind up to a point, but that they couldn’t really hope for him to be in the dark any longer.

And then he would’ve asked him why.

What he had done wrong, what had pushed him toward Fujigaya, what he was missing in their relationship.

But he knew he wasn’t going to stand it long enough to hear him answer the question.

And maybe that was why he kept quiet, trying to convince himself that he had made it all up, that he had never seen them together, that Kento belonged to him and him only, as it was right for it to be.

Senga had always been a weakness of his.

And as much as the weight of the betrayal seemed heavy enough to suffocate him, he couldn’t let him go.

He should’ve made the first move, collect his stuff and leave, without a word.

He wasn’t ready.

He owned Senga, he had to hold on to that belief.

And he wished he could’ve screamed that possession, tell everyone that they couldn’t take him away.

He wished he could’ve reminded Senga what his place was, before he would’ve been forced to leave.

 

~

 

That night, home, they had jumped each other like animals.

Nikaido because he wanted to vent all his frustration on him, and Senga because...

He didn’t know why, but it was likely owed to the fact that, as he had ascertained, he was never going to refuse sex.

Takashi had pushed him on the mattress, climbing on the bed and straddling him, while his hands kept undressing the younger and himself, without letting him be an active participant.

But he was fine like this.

He was fine with being in control, or pretending he was.

Now he was brushing his chest, his caresses brutal, as if he was split between the desire of making him feel pleasure or pain.

Trying to keep him tied to himself of punish him for what he had done.

Takashi was at a turning point, and the feeling of Kento’s naked skin beneath him didn’t make him clear minded enough to make a decision, not now.

He leant over him, kissing his collarbone and brushing his lips to his neck, mauling more than biting it.

He heard a groan leave Senga’s lips, and he knew it wasn’t pain. He knew him well enough to know how much he liked when Nikaido took the reins, when he was rough, when he got to the point of hurting him.

When he treated him like a whore, but Takashi had never thought he actually was one, until now.

He went down with his mouth on his chest, leaving marks on his way.

Every moan, every sound nourished the feeling of possession, and he wanted to hold on to that, or he knew he wouldn’t have had the strength to go on.

Not in that bed, that night, nor in that house for the next days.

When he sucked his cock in, he caressed it with his teeth; he didn’t made him, but he let him feel it, and it was enough.

“Nika...” he heard him moan, and that voice, panting and full of expectation, made him shiver.

He let him go right before he could come, determined not to let him get what he wanted so easily, to drive him crazy.

He went back to his face, taking it in his hand and turning it, so that his mouth was on his ear.

“Say my name, Kento.” he hissed, biting his lobe and bringing a hand between his leg, prepping him with nothing to help him diminish the friction.

“Ni-Nika...” the other repeated, stopping when he felt the elder’s fingers inside becoming three, the feeling of discomfort mixing with the desire of having more.

“That’s not my name.” he pointed out, cold, while he slipped his fingers out and settled between his leg, ready to get inside of him and waiting for him to say something.

And Senga looked confused, as if he didn’t have a clear perception of what was going on, but in the end he seemed to have enough air to speak.

“Takashi, please...” he said, and the other thrust inside, with one fluid movement, dry, brutal.

He didn’t give him time to get used to it and he started moving, every thrust hard enough to be called violent, not caring about the boy under him, focused only on everything he felt, on everything he needed to make him pay for, right now, like that, in a last desperate attempt of feeling him close.

“Tell me who you belong to, Kento.” he said, panting.

The younger had just brought his hand to his own cock, once realized the other wasn’t going to do that for him, and when he heard that he stopped, frowning.

“I’m... I’m yours, Takashi. Just yours.” he replied, recovering straight away from that moment of confusion and moving his hand again.

Nikaido smiled, without even knowing why.

He slipped a hand on his chest, raising it to his throat and wrapping it around it, pressing it lightly.

It wasn’t the first time they did that, and he knew Senga didn’t mind that either.

It made him feel better than usual.

It made him come, and to him that always seemed to be enough.

“Say that again.” he said, applying more pressure and thrusting again, feeling his release close.

“I’m yours, Takashi.” the younger obeyed, his face dark for the scarce flow of blood, his breath almost broken.

Nikaido kept thrusting and added his other hand to the one on Kento’s neck.

“Lying whore.” he hissed, a second before coming inside of him, collapsing on his body, his hand his only support.

He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, his hand still tight around him.

When he opened them back, he saw that Senga had stopped moving.

His eyes were closed, his face cyanotic, and his face grotesquely relaxed.

He pulled out of him, still staring.

At the crossroad he was at, he had chosen which path to take.

He wished he could’ve kept Senga tied to him forever, but that didn’t change the fact that he needed to suffer.

Every doubt in his mind had suddenly disappeared, and he felt better.

 

~

 

_“Nikaido-san, do you know that erotic asphyxiation is an incredibly dangerous practice?”_

_“It’s been a moment, a distraction. And then, when I let him go... he was dead.”_

He had turned himself in.

He had said it had been an accident.

He had been held for the night, but he hadn’t been arrested, not yet.

They were going to check the facts, and then his fate was going to be decided.

He didn’t care.

He didn’t care about ending up in jail, he didn’t care what price he was going to pay for what he had done.

Nothing mattered anymore.

All that mattered to him right now was that Senga didn’t live anymore, that he had been the last man owning him, and that it would’ve made him belong to him forever.

No one was ever going to lay his hands on him again, no one would’ve had any more claim over his body, his life, because he had taken it.

While he walked back home, dragging his feet, Nikaido finally smiled.


End file.
